A New Life
by Liz2
Summary: *UPDATED* Added the last chapter. Sara(and no, not Sarah Jacobs:) leaves her home and moves to New York in search of a new life. She meets some new friends and maybe even love. It's not your normal story, it has a couple of surprises!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All characters from Newsies belong to Disney. Any new character you see is mine. Sara is made up from my mind, it's all fictional, but I think you all know that by now.   
  
I had just moved from Texas to New York. Everything was so different from back home. I had lived out in the country on a little farm and had wanted a change. Needless to say, my parents weren't to thrilled with the idea of their only daughter moving so far away. I was only 16 years old, but very independent. As for my appearance, I was 5'6, blue eyes, and light blonde hair. I wasn't extremely thin, but I wasn't on the heavy side either. I guess you could say I was average. With one glance, you might think I couldn't defend myself, by I could hold my on.   
  
I had been living in this great, big, city for almost a week now and hadn't really made any friends. I had been to busy trying to find a job and a decent, cheap place to live, which I hadn't had much luck yet. Hopefully that would change soon, since I was running low on money.   
I was walking down the streets, still on the look out for a place to live, when someone pushed me from behind. I landed hard on the sidewalk and felt a little dizzy. I could hear someone's voice asking if I was ok, but it sounded so far away.....   
  
Later that evening, I have no idea how much later, I woke up in a strange place. I was in someone's apartment, but whose? How did I get there? I started to panic. "Hello, is anyone here?" My voice quavered.   
  
"Ahh, she's awake. You took a nasty bump on your head dere. Are you feeling well enough to sit up and have a bowl of soup?" The stranger asked gently.   
I nodded, not able to find my voice. "Can I have some water?" I whispered.   
He helped me sit up and handed me the water. I gulped it down. "Thanks."   
"Your welcome," he replied looking at me.   
"What happened?" I asked, wondering how I had gotten there. I felt of the bump on my head and winced.   
  
"This kid had tried to start a fight with me, and I didn't wan't any part of it, so I turned to walk away, and that's when he pushed me, and you just happened to be there, and got knocked down." He explained.   
"Do you wan't something to eat?"   
  
"Yes, I'm starved." I hadn't eaten anything since breakfast. He came back with the soup. "Here you go."   
  
"What time is it?"   
  
"It's half past 4:00." He replied.   
I had been out for a couple of hours then.   
  
We made small talk while I finished the soup. "Well if you need a place ta stay, your more than welcome to stay here. I live here with my brother and uncle, but I'm sure they wouldn't mind having ya stay here." He smiled.   
I shook my head. "No, I couldn't. I've been too much of a bother already."   
  
"You haven't been a bother at all. I wish you would stay, it'd be nice having a girl around here instead of being around my uncle and brother all the time." He looked at me intently waiting for my answer.   
"As far as a job goes, you could do whatever chores need doing, that we hadn't got to, and maybe cook a meal for us every now and then, and of course we would pay ya."   
  
I sat there thinking for a minute, wondering if I should take him up on his offer. "Yes, I'd love to stay here," I finally answered.   
  
He grinned. "That'd be great. I know you'll get along with them. Oh, I'm sorry I didn't even introduce myself. I'm Oscar Delancy, and you are?"   
"Sara Davis." He kissed my hand. "Well, it's a pleasure ta meet ya, miss Davis." I heard some noise in the living room.   
  
"That's probably them right now. I'll tell them of our plans and then they can meet ya. I'll be back in a couple of minutes." He left, shutting the door on the way out.   
  
I sighed. I hope I'm doing the right thing. I barely know this boy, but he does seem nice, and it least now, I have a job, AND, a place to stay.   
  
I was interrupted by my thoughts, when they came into the room. I smiled nervously at them, waiting for Oscar to introduce me.   
"This is Sara Davis, Sara, this is my uncle Wiseal(I don't know if it's spelled correctly, but I don't feel like looking it up) and this is my brother Morris.   
"It's nice to meet you, Sara." Mr. Wiseal said, shaking my hand.   
  
"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Wiseal."   
"Oh please, just call me Wiseal." He smiled.   
"Hello there doll face," Morris kissed my hand.   
I blushed and looked down. He smirked.   
  
"We were going to go out for dinner; do you feel up to coming?" Morris asked.   
  
"That sounds fine." I replied.   
  
"Great, then let's go," Oscar offered me his arm.   
We walked down the street to this diner called Tibby's. There weren't many people there yet, so we took a booth in the back. We ordered our food and waited for it to get ready. While we were waiting, a group of boys came in, and sat down in various booths.   
  
"Should of known they'd be here," Morris mumbled glaring over at them.   
  
"Well, you know they always come here Morris," Oscar told his brother.   
  
One of the boys from the other tables caught my eye and stared at me. He nudged the boy next to him and whispered something to him. They both stared at me for a few minutes and smirked then went back to their conversations.   
  
That was weird, I thought. I'd have to ask Oscar later if he knows them. Our food finally came and we ate in silence. Each in their own thoughts. After we finished our meal, we got up and headed towards the exit. I glanced at the two boys out of the corner of my eye, and saw them staring at me. I didn't dare look up, even though I could feel their eyes on the back of my head.   
  
We made it back to the apartment. Morris and Wiseal said goodnight and left Oscar and me alone. "I wan't to thank you for letting me stay here, it was really nice of you."   
  
He smiled; "it was nothing, glad ta to help." "Well, goodnight then," I said going to the couch to lay down. He gently grabbed my arm.   
"No ya don't. "You can have my room, and I'll take the couch." I started to protest but he put his finger on my lips to silence me. "Goodnight," he whispered softly.   
  
The next day I woke to find the apartment empty. I wen't into the kitchen to grab something to eat and found a note. It had said they had already gone to work and if I wouldn't mind doing some of the laundry.   
  
I hung the last of the clothes out to dry. "Well, that takes care of that. I think I'll go for a walk.   
  
I had walked for a couple of blocks when I felt someone behind me. It was the boy who had first noticed me at Tibbys yesterday.   
  
"What do you wan't?" I asked cautiously.   
  
He smirked. "Do youse want ta buy a pape, only a penny." "Sorry, but I need to save my money and not spend it on worthless items," I answered smartly.   
  
He gave me a cold look. "Your one of dose hoity toity goils, ain't ya," his eyes wen't straight through me. "To good for us street rats, even dough youse is living with tree of the biggest rats in dis city."   
  
I gave him a deadly glare, "don't you ever talk that way about them. They're nice people, it least they gave me a job and a place to live," I stated, my voice rising a bit.   
  
"What do you do for a living? Are you a whore?" He asked with a smug look on his face. "No, I am not a whore," I replied ready to kill him.   
  
I turned away from him and walked quickly down the street back to the apartments. Tears falling down my face. How could someone be so cruel and say such hateful things, especially when they don't even know me.   
  
Oscar saw me, and came running up to me. "What's wrong Sara, did someone hurt you?" He asked about ready to kill someone if they had. "Don't worry about me, I'm fine," I replied trying to calm him.   
  
"Come on, I'll walk you back to the apartment," he started but quickly started walking the way I had came.   
  
"Oscar, where are you going?" I started following.   
He had seen the boy who insulted me, and was confronting him.   
  
"Don't youse ever talk that way about Sara, you hear me street rat, or I'll soak ya," Oscar yelled in his face.   
  
The boy didn't seemed phased in the least and just stood there waiting for Oscar to get through.   
  
"Oscar please," I gently took his hand. "Let's just go." He looked at me, and then back at the boy. "Youse better watch your back, and if you ever do anything to her, I'll kill ya," and with that, Oscar grabbed my hand and quickly walked back to the apartment.   
  
I looked back to see the boy giving me the same cold look as before, then he turned and walked off selling the rest of his papes.   
  
We made it back to the apartment. Oscar still fuming over what had happened.   
  
"Who was he, Oscar, how do ya know him?" I wanted some answers. He took my hand and led me to the couch. "That was Jack Kelly, he's da leader of the Manhattan Newsies, and I know him, cause I work at the distribution center and see him and the rest of the newsies every day at work. He's always hated Morris and me."   
  
"Well, you wan't to know what I think?" He looked at me waiting for my answer. "I think your better off with out them. It's obvious that they'll always hold some grudge with you, and if there such babies where they can't forget the past and move on, then your much better off without having to stoop to there level."   
  
He gave me a big smile. "I knew you'd understand," he took my face in his hands and slowly moved forward. Before I knew what was happening, we were kissing. It was one of the sweetest kisses I had ever experienced. I sat there with my mouth slightly open, still in shock from the kiss.   
He looked at me lovingly and kissed me once again, much more deeply than the first kiss. We pulled away, and he held me.   
  
More to come.   
  



	2. Ch. 2

The next day, I had to go to the market and buy some groceries. When you   
live with three men, the food seems to vanish very quickly. I'd probably have to  
make several trips to the market a week, at the rate they were going. I was  
only two blocks away from the apartment when suddenly one of the bags  
ripped at the bottom and everything tumbled onto the sidewalk creating a   
huge mess. I sighed; this was not my day.  
  
I started placing the things that had spilled into the other two bags when someone  
came up and started helping. The stranger picked up one of my bags for me and  
offered to carry it for me. We walked back to the apartment and went inside.  
  
"Would you like some lemonade," I offered.   
  
"Sure, if it's no trouble." He replied.  
  
I smiled. "No problem at all, I just made some this morning."   
I came back in the living room and we chatted for awhile. He had asked  
me how long I'd been in New York and where I was from, since I still   
had a little bit of an accent. He was just about to leave, when Morris  
came in.  
  
The boys stared at each other, for what seemed like an eternity, until  
Morris finally spoke. "What do ya think you're doing?"  
  
"I'se was helping her carry the bags for her and was just on me   
way out," he replied glaring at Morris. "Tanks for the lemonade," he  
said shutting the door on his way out.  
  
I turned towards Morris. "What was that all about?" I asked angrily.  
"That boy was just helping me carry the groceries, which happen to be for you  
three pigs."   
  
"Hey, I ain't no pig."  
  
I snickered; "well you sure eat like one."  
  
He mumbled something I couldn't hear.  
  
I walked over to him. "You still didn't answer my question."  
  
"We don't hang around with street rats and you won't either."  
  
I glared at him, no one told me who and whom I couldn't be with.  
"You're not...." I started, but he grabbed my arms tightly not letting  
me finish.  
"Didn't you just hear what I said; we are better than those street rats, and as  
long as you live here, you aren't going to go flaunting yourself around them.  
Understand?" His voice went up an octave.  
  
He left the apartment, slamming the door behind him, "what was that all  
about?"  
  



	3. Ch. 3

"Hey Sara is supper ready yet?" "Sara?"  
  
I was snapped out of my thoughts to hear Oscar and Wiseal coming in.  
I looked over at Oscar still a little dazed from the previous events.   
  
"Yeah, just let me whip some stuff together." I walked over to the  
cabinets and started preparing supper.  
  
Wiseal frowned at me. "Well what have you been doing all day? It would be  
nice to come home from work and have supper ready." He snapped.  
  
Oscar gave him a look, and Wiseal retreated to his room. "Let me know when  
it's finally ready," he replied over his shoulder.  
  
I could feel Oscar's eyes on me. He walked over to me. "What's wrong, you're  
acting strange?"  
  
"It's nothing," I replied not wanting to talk about it at the moment.  
  
He turned me to face him. "I know that something's bothering ya, so why not   
go on and tell me what it is?"  
  
I looked in his eyes wondering if I should tell him. He looked sincere.  
I finally decided to tell him what happened. I told him about the boy helping me,   
and how Morris reacted when he found the boy here.  
  
I looked at Oscar waiting for him to say something. "You shouldn't have done  
that," he finally answered. "That was a very bad move on your part." He walked  
quickly to his room and slammed the door.  
  
I threw my hands up, "I wish someone would tell me what's going on around  
here."   
  
A week had passed and things were pretty tense between Oscar and I. Let me  
rephrase that, things were very tense between all three of us. Morris wouldn't  
even talk to me, and Oscar would only say a word to me every now and then.   
I don't know what Wiseal's problem was, I guess he was still sore, from me  
not having supper ready that night. Men could be such babies sometimes.  
  
I was outside for my daily walk just thinking about everything. Wondering how  
my parents were doing, and why I hadn't heard from them yet, when I had already  
sent several letters.   
  
"Well, we meet again." A familiar voice replied from behind me.  
  
I turned around and smiled. "Yeah, it's nice to see ya again. I've been hoping  
I would find you."  
  
He grinned; "well it looks like ya found me."  
  
"I was hoping that maybe you could answer some questions for me?"  
  
He looked confused for a minute, then a knowing look came on his face.  
"Uh yeah, come wid me and I'll tell ya what I know.  
  



	4. 

"Sorry dis ain't da best place to be at, but no one will hear."  
  
"It's ok, as long as I finally get some answers to this mystery," I  
replied looking around. We were in an old, abandoned warehouse  
which no telling what all creatures lived in. He led me over to the  
corner and we sat down on the concrete floor.  
  
"This is going to take awhile to explain."  
I pointed at him, "you did it again." He just looked at me wondering  
what I meant.  
"The accent, sometimes you'll be talking normal, and other times you'll  
have an accent."  
  
He held his hands up to silence me; "I'll explain that to, just give me time."  
"Ok, 18 years ago, my father died leaving my mom to take care of  
three small children. Times were tough and the only way she could make  
money to raise us, was to become a prostitute. That didn't work out for  
long, because the little money she would make, would be spent on alcohol  
and drugs. Only several months after my father died, she had to take us  
to the orphanage. We stayed there for almost a year, until I was adopted  
by a nice loving family, my brothers were left behind. The family I lived  
with were very wealthy and sent me to the best of schools."  
  
"I would ask my parents what ever happened to my brothers and they   
would never tell me. I looked around one day in my stepfather's office,   
and found some important papers. It had said, that my two brothers had   
one of our uncles adopt them. From the stories I had heard, my uncle was a drunk,   
so I didn't even want to think of how he treated my brothers or the type of lifestyle they had.   
I was horrified hearing about the fate of my brothers, so one night when I was only 14 years old at the time, I decided to run away and find them."  
  
"At the time, I didn't think about taking any money with me, all I had on  
my mind was rescuing my brothers. I spent weeks searching and  
never had any luck. One day, I decided I would become a newsie  
and maybe they would help me search for my brothers. Months passed,  
which turned into years and I still hadn't found them. I was 16 now, and   
all but given up on ever finding them. One morning when I went to buy  
my papers, there were two new boys working in the office that looked  
vaguely familiar. I heard someone in the office call one of them over,   
and there standing right in front of me were my two brothers. I was so  
happy at the time, that I wanted to shout from the rooftops I had found  
them. I told them who I was, thinking they would be happy to see me.  
They could of cared less. We had some words, and basically they told   
me I could walk off the face of the earth and they'd be happy. They later  
told me, that I shouldn't of left them, that I was the cause of breaking up  
our family. I told them, how I had spent years searching for them, but   
that didn't matter, they thought that I betrayed them. So there ya have it,"  
he stood up and walked over to the window.  
  
I joined him, "hey," I whispered softly. "It wasn't your fault, they should  
of been happy for you instead of angry, you were only a little boy at the time."  
  
He got teary eyed and the dam finally broke. I held him for awhile and  
comforted him. He sniffed, and looked down embarrassed.   
"I'm sorry about that, I feel like a fool," he blushed.  
  
I took his hand in mine and looked in his eyes, "in this story, you're  
not the one who's the fool. If I would of been your brothers, I would of  
jumped for joy of seeing you again. Just give them time, maybe they'll  
come around eventually," I soothed.  
  
I smiled at him; "hey there's one thing that you haven't told me."  
He looked puzzled.  
"Your name," I replied.  
He laughed; "yeah I didn't think to tell ya that. He held out his hand,  
"my real name is Michael Delancy, but me friends call me Snoddy."  
I shook his hand; "well it's a pleasure to meet you Snoddy."  
  
More chapters coming. This chapter is much better than the original one, in  
my opinion. I was able to work on it in class hehe, so I hope you all   
enjoy it! Thanks for all the reviews :)  
  



	5. 

"We need to talk." I said, marching over to Oscar.  
  
His face was unreadable. "About what?"  
  
"Don't give me that, Oscar. You know what I'm talking about."  
  
His face softened for a minute, then turned to stone. "I've got nothing to  
say. He replied stubbornly.  
  
"Ok then, I'll make it simple for you, I'll ask the questions and you, give a   
simple answer, ok?" I told him, not waiting for his reply.  
"Why didn't you tell me about Michael?"  
  
"Because it ain't none of your business is why." He replied coldly.  
  
"Alright, I can understand that, but what I don't understand is why your  
putting all the blame on him, when it wasn't his fault. Why can't you just  
get past your male pride and go to him and apologize and start over," I stated  
my voice rising.  
  
He stood right in front of me, I could feel his breath on my face. Don't you  
ever say that name to me again, you hear me. That punk ain't nothing but  
a street rat, and that's all he'll ever be, and that's all you'll ever be to."  
  
I slapped him. "You're the one that's the rat, Oscar Delancy. If you would  
only swallow your pride, you'd see what a wonderful brother you have. I can't  
believe your acting so selfish.  
  
He turned away, his back facing me. "You've got less than 2 minutes to   
get outta here. If your not gone by then, you'll wish you'd never come here.  
  
I walked towards the door, "to late, I already have," I yelled slamming the door   
behind me.  
  
I walked to the end of the hallway and sank down to the ground. "Why Oscar,  
why are you filled with all this hate," I started to cry.  
  
  



	6. 

"This looks like the place," I looked at the building in front of me.  
Snoddy had told me where he was staying incase I needed to get in contact  
with him. "You can do this, you do this. Just take a deep breath."  
I walked up the steps and went inside. There were around 20 boys or so,   
just sitting in different groups talking or playing cards. I saw an older man   
at the desk and went up to him. Everyone stopped what they were doing, to   
see what I wanted. I ignored all the looks, some of them were glares, that  
I was receiving and boldly asked, "can I speak to Snoddy?"   
  
The man at the desk looked at the boys, "any of you've ever heard of Snoddy?"  
He asked the group of boys. They all shook there heads no. One of them, who  
had went unnoticed in the background, slowly stood up and walked over to me.  
"Well, well, well. If it ain't the whore. What cha doing here, out of a job   
already? The Dealancys get tired of you that quick," he laughed. Some of   
the boys snickered, and others just watched the two curiously.  
  
"I know that Snoddy is here. I need to speak with him," I said through  
gritted teeth.  
  
He smirked at me, "nope, I'm afraid I can't let ya do that. We don't allow  
people like you in here."  
  
I just stood there staring at him for a few minutes, when before I knew what   
I was doing, I punched him square in the jaw knocking him backwards.  
"I said, I need to speak to Snoddy," I replied growing impatient.   
The other boys stood there in shock that someone had hit Jack, let alone a girl.  
  
"He's upstairs," he answered storming outside.  
  
  



	7. 

I entered the bunkroom to find Snoddy staring out the window in a daze. I sat   
down next to him.   
  
He turned towards me and smiled. "Hey, what cha doing here. Miss me already," he  
kidded.  
  
I told him what had happened and asked him if I could stay the night.  
"We'll have to ask Kloppman, but I'm sure he won't mind, and the first night  
is free anyway."  
  
"Well, there's one small problem." What about Jack?" I said nervously.  
  
"Why should Jack be a problem?" Snoddy asked confused.  
  
Just then we heard someone clear there throat behind us. We both turned   
around, "hey dere Race, I want ya to meet a good friend of mine Sara."  
  
"Yeah, wese met downstairs." He walked over to me. "Listen, I know dat  
some of da guys may still have a problem wit ya, but I'se was talking wid  
dem and most of dem now have respect for ya."  
  
I looked at him in shock, "why would they do that?"  
  
He laughed, "well, it's not every day dat someone soaks da leader and lives  
to tell about." He explained.  
  
"You soaked Jack?" Snoddy asked in amazement.  
I nodded feebly.  
  
"Well den, would youse do me da honor, of allowing me to escort youse downstairs,  
so youse can meet me friends?" He smiled.  
  
I smiled back; "it would be my pleasure."  
  
We walked downstairs, Race behind us.  
"Hey dere guys, get over here," Snoddy called. "Dis here, is a good friend of mine." Snoddy took me around to each guy to introduce me. Most of them were   
really nice, there were a few that I felt uncomfortable around, but I'm sure they'd   
warm up to me, I hoped. We asked Kloppman if I could stay the night and he didn't  
have a problem with it. It was getting late, so we all headed upstairs to go to sleep.  
"You can have this bunk, under Skittery."   
  
I kissed him on the cheek, "thank you Snoddy; you've been a true friend."  
He blushed and looked away, "it was nothing. Goodnight," he said while climbing  
in to his bunk.  
"Night," I whispered back sleep over coming me.  
  
Some time during the night I woke up thirsty, so I went downstairs to get a   
glass of milk. After finishing my glass, I turned to head upstairs when I crashed  
into someone. It was Jack, and he had been drinking. I tried walking past him  
but he stopped me. "Hey where youse going, I wanna have some fun," he said  
obviously drunk.  
  
"Jack you need to sleep, you're going to feel horrible in the morning," I told him   
trying to lead him upstairs.  
  
"But I'se wanna be wid youse," he started kissing my neck. I pushed him away.  
"No Jack, you need your rest," I said firmly.  
  
"Ok, ok, youse win. "You know, youse sure is nice, I love youse."   
I didn't say anything.  
"What? Don't youse love me," he started crying.  
  
I patted his back, "yes, I love you, but I'll love you even more if you go upstairs  
to sleep."  
"Ok, only if youse tuck me in."  
I sighed, "yes I'll tuck you in, now let's go to bed." I dragged him upstairs.  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	8. Ch. 8

"You're finally awake. Snoddy said that he and Dutchy would sell your papes  
for ya today," I said entering the bunkroom.  
  
"Oh. Um, tanks. Listen, I know dat you and I haven't exactly gotten along."  
He paused, trying to find the right words, "but I'm willing to put dat all behind  
us, if you are?"  
  
I thought about it for a moment and then stuck out my hand. "Hi, I'm Sara Davis,  
and you are?"  
He smiled, "I'se Jack Kelly leader of da Manhattan Newsies." We shook  
hands.  
  
"Well, it's nice to meet you Jack. I don't have a place to stay at, do you happen  
to know of a nice place that's not too expensive?"  
  
"Yeah I do, I could take you dere later today if ya wants."  
  
"That'd be great. Since it's almost lunchtime do you feel like going to Tibby's  
with me, or I could bring you back something since you probably feel pretty lousy,"  
I rambled.  
  
He stood up, "naw I'm feeling better and besides since I am da leader I need to make  
sure me boys ain't getting into any trouble," he chuckled.  
  
We entered Tibby's and sat down at a booth occupied with Race, Blink and Mush.   
I saw Snoddy at another booth and waved. He motioned for me to join him. I excused myself from the booth and sat down across from him. "That looks good, I think I'll   
have what you're eating."   
"Is everything ok?" Snoddy looked like he had something troubling him.  
He ignored my question; "you and Jack made up." It was more of a statement than a  
question.  
"Yeah, we kind of did," I smiled. "Why does that bother you?"  
  
"No, it just seems kind of strange to me, that he couldn't stand you before and now  
all of a sudden he's being all nice to ya."  
  
I just gave him a look, "well it's not like were best friends are anything, but it least  
he did apologize."  
  
"Yeah, you're probably right, I'm sure it's nothing," he replied.   
But still, something is just not adding up here. I'm gonna have a talk with Jack later  
about all this.  
  
Authors note: Sorry this chapter is so short, I promise the next one will be  
much longer. And sorry to all of you Jack fans, but things are gonna get even  
more uglier between him and Sara later on in the story. Don't hate me to  
much :)  
  
  



	9. Ch. 9

"So where exactly are we going?" I asked Jack for the tenth time.  
  
He sighed, obviously tired of me asking him the same thing. "I'se already  
told ya, I'm taking ya to a friend of mine, their lodging house is a lot bigger than  
mine, so ya won't have to be worrying about where to sleep each night."   
  
We had left after lunch but it seemed a lot longer, "ok, well are we almost there yet, it seems like we've been walking all day," I complained.  
  
He pointed, "see that bridge way over there, on the other side of it is Brooklyn,  
that's where my friend lives. Now will ya shuddup?"  
  
I laughed at him, "sorry Jack; I just wanted to know where you were taking me."  
  
"It's ok. Now let me give ya some advice before we's get dere. Things work   
differently in Brooklyn. Spot and his boys are a lot rougher than we are in   
Manhattan, so don't let dem intimidate ya," he warned.  
  
I was touched. "Why Jack, are you actually concerned for me?"  
  
He turned away so I couldn't see his face. "I just wanted ta warn ya bout   
Brooklyn. Maybe dis ain't such a good idea taking ya over dere."  
  
"What, you don't think I can take of myself? Jack, I'm not some sissy who  
don't know how to defend themselves," I said irritably.  
  
"Ok, just wanted to make sure you still wanted to go through wid it," he stated.  
  
We finally made it across the bridge and headed towards some docks. Jack told  
me to stay there, and he went and talked to some guy.  
  
"No Kelly. I ain't gonna let no goil stay here," Spot said firmly.  
  
"Come on Spot. Youse know I wouldn't ask ya if it wasn't important," Jack   
pleaded with him.  
  
He didn't say anything for a few minutes. "All right," he finally agreed. "She can   
stay, but only cause youse is asking me. Remember youse owe me," he pointed  
at Jack.  
  
Jack only nodded and followed Spot to where the girl was standing.  
"So, what's your name goil," he stared straight through me.  
  
I looked at the boy standing in front of me. I never would have guessed he was   
a leader. "It's Sara;" I answered staring right back.  
"Well now Sara. How are you gonna earn a living over here?" He said with a   
smirk. "I'se certainly ain't gonna pay your way."  
  
I frowned. I hadn't really thought about that part yet. "I'll get a job," I replied.  
He looked at Jack and laughed. "Doing what?" "What can goils do?"  
  
I thought for a moment, he was right there wasn't many jobs for girls. I knew I didn't  
wan't to work in a factory, that was completely out of the question. "I'll sell newspapers," I answered.  
  
Jack and Spot looked at each other for a minute and then started to laugh. "Th..that has to be the funniest ting I've ever heard," Jack replied, tears coming to his eyes from laughing so hard.  
  
They finally stopped and Spot walked up to me and put his arm around me. "Doll, why  
don't youse go inside and bake us some cookies, then youse can wash me clothes for  
me," they shared another laugh. "I'll pay ya if youse do a good job, and don't burn da  
cookies."  
  
"Let's get one thing straight Mr. Conlon. I ain't no hoity toity girl, so don't you dare  
think I'm gonna stay inside all day, cooking and cleaning for you." They both stood  
there shocked. "I only do those things for myself, and my friends," I replied smartly  
walking off leaving them there with there mouths hanging open.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	10. Ch. 10

"I'll be seeing ya Spot and tanks for da favor," they spit shook and Jack headed  
off towards Manhattan. Well, I'se did it. I'se finally got rid of her. She actually   
thought that I liked her, Jack had to laugh out loud for how gullible Sara could  
be. I'se know dat Snoddy was starting to like da goil, and I couldn't let dat happen,  
Jack thought. Me newsies are me family and I ain't gonna let someone like dat goil  
come into our lives and stir up trouble, dat's all she is, trouble.  
  
Spot walked to the end of the docks where Sara was sitting, just staring off into space.  
"Hey goil, I'se don't like repeating meself, how are youse gonna pay youse way over   
here?"   
  
I stood up and smirked at him. "I'se don't like ta repeat meself either, I'se already told  
ya, I'll sell papes," I mocked.  
  
He waved his cane in my face, "the only reason I'se is letting ya stay here goil, is cause  
Jack is me best friend, and dat's da only reason. I'se know about who youse been sleeping with," he grinned evilly.   
  
I gave him a cold look, "for your information, I haven't been sleeping with anyone.  
Get your facts straight before that mouth of yours takes off;" I yelled losing my temper.  
  
He grabbed me roughly by the shoulders; "no one talks to me dat way and gets away  
wid it."  
  
"Oh yeah, and what are you gonna do about it?"  
  
His cold eyes stared into mine. "Dis," he replied. In that one split second, his lips  
were pressed firmly on mine, it wasn't like the kiss Oscar and I had shared. Oscar  
was sweet and gentle and Spot's kiss was the complete opposite. Outraged that he  
had the nerve to do such a thing, I pushed him away, and slapped him hard on the  
face.  
  
"Don't you ever touch me again," I yelled running off.  
  
Spot just shook his head; "you really made a mess of tings now, Conlon."  
  
Meanwhile back in Manhattan, Snoddy was waiting very impatiently for Jack  
to come in. None of the other boys knew where he wen't. They had only seen  
him and Sara walk off somewhere, and it was driving him insane not knowing  
where Jack had taken her to.  
  
"Finally," Snoddy walked over to Jack. "Where did you take Sara?"  
  
Jack chuckled, "I took her to Brooklyn," he answered.  
  
Snoddy was angered by how Jack was acting like it was no big deal. "Why did  
youse take her to Brooklyn," his voice rose with each word.  
  
"So dat she'd have a place ta stay. Now leave me alone," Jack said while heading  
upstairs.  
  
Snoddy stared in disbelief. I'se can't believe he did that. He knows how Spot's  
boys are. "Well I'm going over there, I ain't gonna let her stay there by herself,"  
Snoddy said out loud.  



	11. Ch. 11

I found myself on the Brooklyn Bridge. Staring out at the magnificent view helped calm me. It seems like nothing was going my way. Maybe I should just go home. It's not  
like anyone here would miss me, I thought bitterly.  
  
"Hey," a soft voice interrupted my thoughts. I turned around to see Spot staring at me  
intently. "I uh, just wanted to apologize for earlier," he looked away ashamed.   
  
I didn't say anything for a few minutes, "it's ok," I finally answered. I returned my  
attention to the scenery, trying to give him a hint that I didn't want to be bothered.  
  
"Youse know, I'se tink dat youse would make a great newsie," he said suddenly.  
  
I looked at him sharply, "well you certainly didn't think that a few minutes ago."  
  
He sighed, "I know. I'm really sorry for dat. Sometimes I say tings widout tinking,  
it's a bad habit of mine."  
  
I was about to reply when I saw a figure running towards us. When they got closer I  
noticed it was Snoddy. Why would he come over here, I wondered.  
  
He nodded hello at Spot, and Spot left us alone, saying he had things to take care of. "I came to take you back to Manhattan," he finally broke the silence.  
  
I looked at him questioningly, "what for?"  
  
"You don't belong over here Sara, Spot's boys are rough, everything is completely  
different here in Brooklyn." He looked down; "I just don't want you to get hurt."  
  
I took his hand in mine, "I know that, but I'm not going back to Manhattan. Ever." I   
dropped his hand. "I don't belong there, or here," I said quietly. Tears stinging the back of my  
eyes.  
  
Suddenly, his arms wrapped around me, holding me. I let out all of the anger and hurt that I had held inside. Finally, my crying had subsided. "Hey, everyone belongs somewhere," he whispered. He wiped away a tear that had escaped. "You belong with me." His eyes searched mine, looking for any traces of the love that he was longing for. We slowly inched forward, our lips almost touching, "please say you'll come back with me to Manhattan. I'll talk to Jack; we'll work things out." His hand caressed my cheek. I moved closer, and our lips finally touched. Everything around us disappeared, in my world, it was just the two of us. We finally pulled away, and looked at one another lovingly.  
  
"Yes, I'll go back with you," I answered.   
  
He picked me up and swung me around happily. "Snoddy, put me down, I'm getting dizzy," I laughed.  
  
He put me down, and grabbed my hand, "come on, let's go tell Spot that you're going  
home," he said excitedly.  
  
  
  
  



	12. Ch. 12

"I'se don't tink dat's a good idea," Spot replied, after hearing that I was returning  
to Manhattan. "I'se promised Jacky boy dat I'se would keep ya over here."  
  
"Come on Spot, I'll talk to Jack and get everything straightened out," Snoddy  
pleaded.  
  
"Uh Spot, I know that Jack and I aren't exactly close friends are anything, and that  
half the boys, or I guess I should say most of the boys over there haven't quite warmed  
up to me yet, but it least let me try."   
  
"I'se still don't know about dis.." "Please Spot," I interrupted. "Ok, youse both  
can go back ta Manhattan, but I'm going wid ya, just incase," he finally agreed.  
  
"Thank you so much Spot, I really appreciate this," I threw my arms around him.  
  
He chuckled, "ok, enough of dat, what if someone was looking," he gently pushed me away.  
  
I bowed, "yes, your majesty," I mocked.  
  
"Let me go tell da fellas where we're going, and den we'll leave," he went back  
inside.  
  
I looked at Snoddy and was surprised to see him looking glum. "Hey what's the  
matter, aren't you happy that I'm going back with you?"  
  
"Yeah, I suppose," he replied absentmindedly.  
  
I raised a brow, "you know, I could stay here, I don't have to go."  
  
"No, I'm sorry. Are you still gonna go?" His eyes pleaded.  
  
I smiled at him and was just about to reply when Spot interrupted us, "ok let's  
get going," he called already getting ahead of us.  
  
"Well, I guess we better follow him," I stated, glancing towards Snoddy.  
  
The three of us finally arrived in Manhattan and wen't straight to the lodging house.  
Since it was almost dusk, that's where most of the boys would be this time of evening.  
We walked upstairs, and Spot told us to wait in the hallway and he'd let us know when  
to come in.  
  
"I hope Jack decides to let me stay," I said nervously, pacing back and forth.  
Snoddy stopped me, "he will. You gotta have faith;" he said the last part quietly.  
  
All of a sudden we heard shouting coming from inside, we looked at each other and  
both went in the bunkroom to find that it was Spot and Jack.  
Snoddy went up to them, to try and calm them but it didn't work. "Don't youse talk  
dat way bout Sara, she's a nice goil," Spot yelled.  
  
This is all my fault. "Stop," I yelled at the two. They both turned towards me, silence  
between the two boys, for the time being. "Just stop. Spot, I've decided what I'm going  
to do." They waited patiently for me to answer. "I'm going back home. Jack is right, I don't belong here." Spot looked angrily at Jack and then walked over to me.  
  
"Sara, don't listen to dis lousy bum, I'll take ya back ta Brooklyn wid me. Youse don't  
have ta stay, where youse ain't welcome."  
  
I looked at Snoddy but he was looking down, not meeting my eyes.  
"Thank you Spot, for all your help, but it's just not worth it. Lately, all I've done is cause trouble, and I'm sorry. Really I am," I looked at all the boys as I said the last part.  
  
Snoddy suddenly joined me, "please don't leave Sara. I can move over and join the  
Brooklyn Newsies, that way, we'll always be together," he looked at Spot waiting for  
his answer.  
  
"It'd be great ta have ya join me boys Snoddy," Spot answered.  
  
They both looked at me, "it's up ta youse," Spot said.  
  
This was my chance, should I accept their offer, and go back to Brooklyn, or should I go home. I know my parents would love for me to come back. I went over to Spot and Snoddy and gave them both a hug and kiss on the cheek. "Thank you, for everything you've done, I'll never forget you." I walked to the door, "bye Jack, don't worry, you'll never have to see me again," I shut the door and walked out of the lodging house towards  
Central Station.  
  
Snoddy started to go after me, but Jack stopped him, "she's not worth it. She'll only break your heart." He climbed through the window and up to the roof. The other boys were all looking at him strangely, wondering what he had meant.  
  
"The train will be arriving shortly." I walked over to a bench and sat down.  
"No one will ever believe this."  
  
The End.  
  
Author's note: I want to thank everyone for all the reviews and for taking the time to  
read my story. I'm thinking about writing a sequal, but I haven't decided yet if I want   
to leave it the way it is or not. If you think I should, then let me know, and I'll either  
add a little more to this one, or do another story. Thanks again:) Oh one more thing, I've always liked Jack, but it just fit to have his character this way in the story. If I do write a sequal, I promise I'll have Jack be alot nicer :)  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
